The Somber Visits of Mai
by xJunsa
Summary: The 100 years war ended. But then a tragic event followed upon Firelord Zuko. That's when his fiance, Mai, was thought to be dead on "that" event.  However, 5 years later, she appeared, shocking everyone.  And her visits had uncover truths...


The Somber Visits of Mai

Prologue- "Her" Voice, "Her" Movements, "HER ARRIVAL"…

Fanfiction of Avatar, the Last Airbender

By xJunsa with the help of FenikkusuMind

* * *

She walked majestically in front of the palace entrance, boldly as she stood. A huge wall was mounted as the entrance, a plain wall made from a tremendous accumulation of pure ashes from Mt. Inferno, a volcano which the Fire Nation treasured dearly. In fact, this wall, fringed on the ground in a shape of the Fire Nation symbol (an elegant, curved flame, showing strengths and powers) surrounded and guarded this palace of 4084 lodges of the Fire Nation. Such a wall, however, didn't surprise her at all. In return, the Fire Nation Guards of this massive wall were truly the ones who had been horrified.

Mounshinx, one of the elder guards, who had the nerves to walk up to "her", gulped and said firmly:

"M-May I ask you with all respects, who are you?"

In response, she spread out a smirk on her pale face.

"You don't recognize me at all, General Mounshinx?" the words came smoothly out of her firm mouth, as sharp and solemn as they could be. The words were said in a hoarse tone, a tone that was forbidden in the Fire Nation since Prince Zuko took the throne and "that" event.

She rolled her eyes, "Such a shame…" was what she said, and then…thwack, her gloved hand had input a harsh force on Mounshinx's neck. Mounshinx immediately fell to the floor, fainted.

At such a scene, the guards stepped aside for "her'' to pass into a secret opening of the wall, right into the Fire Nation palace. But all guards knew, through the wall, was the main entrance, guarded by "one" guard, which was a former-guard of the former, prodigy Princess Azula. But now he served Firelord Zuko, although he secretly still served Azula, for his loyalty for Azula was remained in his heart. Jason was his name, with ravishing dark brown hair and black, piercing eyes. He stood with a merciless face, but at the same time, won many women's tender heart with his appearance.

At first Jason was about to make a move until his eyes met "her" face. He recognized her and withdrew his attempt to knock her out. He crossed his arms instead and looked away without a word, standing in his position. His mind recalled the scene 5 years ago, where he had met her. She had challenged him with stiletto throwing. And her stiletto throwing skill was the best he had seen in years.

Upon the presence of Jason, "she" put a slight smile on her gloomy face.

"We met again…" she said softly, taking away her slight smile and replaced it with an emotionless face.

Jason only nodded as a reply.

"Gee… You still remembered me… after 5 years. Anyway, by any chance, is Azula still alive to be living in the palace?" she spoke to the point right away.

Jason simply answered: "Yes." With a hint of small respect.

"She" then sighed and took the baggage off her shoulder, and then placed it on Jason's strong hands. Didn't expect such laden on his hands, Jason almost lost his balance, but stood up just in the nick of time before any embarrassing moments had occurred.

"Why do you give such boring replies?" she complained, rolling her eyes. "Oh well, just follow me…" Her voice contained a dull tone, in which Jason acknowledged very clearly and somehow was relieved to hear such tone.

Without any hesitation, Jason followed her, holding tight to the baggage. He knew he would be in deep troubles to be helping "her". But he did it in the favor of their long ago relationship, which you could describe it as "friendship''…

As they both entered the ground of the palace, a guard had sent words to Firelord Zuko about "her" arrival, or to be exact: Mai's arrival…

* * *

Credits of the Character:

Jason-JokerFan1138 on youtube

Mai- xJunsa (Me)

*The simple conversation between Jason and Mai was a real conversation I have made with Jason during role playing*

*FenikkusuMind (fanfiction user), role player of Princess Azula on youtube using the account AzulaMind, had helped me out … and on the next chapter, she will be portraying as Princess Azula*

*Excuse all my grammar mistakes or any other mistakes if found*

*Such vague descriptions are written on purpose*

Thank you for reading and your valuable time!


End file.
